Money, Sex and Love
by Zensilia
Summary: This is a HitsuKarin and IchiRuki Fan Fiction The story is an AU story.. Rating may change... Lust, love and sex, you find it all in one story pliz read and review


This is a "hitskarin" and "ichiruki" story… And this is our universe meaning; no ghost or super power…

So the Saturday movie was "Take the lead" and this idea came to my mind^^ pliz review. .

Karin: 16 soon 17

Yuzu: 16 soon 17

Matsumoto: 17

Toushiro: 18

Hinamori: 18

Ichigo: 18

Rukia: 18

It was a cold night Karin stood outside a club waiting to be let in. She and some friends were going to meet up in a club they knew of. On her left stood Matsumoto, she was wearing a dark red dress clinging to her in all the right places. She was wearing high heel sandals with platform soles and they made her at least 5 inches taller.

'Are you even wearing underwear?' asked Karin with a smile.

'No' she smiled. They stood in silence for a while after that. From the corner of her eye she could see Matsumoto smile and give some guys a wink. She rolled her eyes, thinking that Matsumoto would probably be to drunk to remember them once she was inside.

...

'I can't believe you made me come to this ridiculous club Kurosaki!!' Ishida said for the tenth time. 'Shut up already!' Toushiro growled. 'Are you that scared that your dad is going to find out?' frowning he looked over to the tall guy.

'No, I'm not scared but i have a fiancé!!'

'Shut up both of you and Ishida you need to get laid, loosen up a bit you know.' Ichigo said wile closing his brown eyes. 'You have been so uptight lately.'

'But I can't just sleep around Kurosaki, for the last time I have a fiancé!!' The dark haired man said.

'I think I get it now' Mizuiro said with a smile 'you are just afraid that your fiancé is going to find out.'

Toushiro closed his eyes and let the sound off his friends die out in the music. He looked around in the mass off people, spotting a strawberry blond woman with a small dress on. He groaned when he met her eyes. Her eyes widened 'TACHOU!!' She grabbed too other girls and made her way over to them. By now both Ishida and Ichigo had looked up from there small fight. Mizuiro who had been talking to some older women turned around to see what all the commotion was.

'KARIN!'

'Ichi-nii'

'TACHOU' Matsumoto gave him a big hug and mumbled soothing about ''cold'', ''mean'' and "never".

'Matsumoto' Toshiro groaned she was so drunk that she more or less fell on Toshiro.

'Kurosaki Karin! What the hell are u doing here?!' Ichigo asked

'Well you know… Dancing, drinking, flirting you know the usual.' The girl named Karin said. Toushiro noted that she was very pretty; she was wearing a tight black silk tube top showing of her green dragon piercing and a tight black jeans that went to a bit under her knees and on her feet she had two very red stiletto heels. Her hair was black and went down between her shoulders. Toushiro looked over to Ichigo who was starting to look tired. 'But Karin you are only 16 years old. That means you are two years to young to be in a club.' Ichigo tried to explain but by now her attention was elsewhere. _'So she is the rumored Kurosaki Karin' _He thought. He studied her a bit more. She really was something.

…

Karin let the sound of her brother die out in music and voices. She felt someone looking at her and turned around, and met two blue green eyes. 'Ne Ichi-nii you are rude' Karin said

'How am I rude' Ichigo said all thoughts about her being 16 gone.

'You haven't introduced me to your friends' Karin said with a sly smile.

Ichigo turned around to see who was around.

'Ah, well you already know Mizuiro and Ishida' he said pointing at the two people behind him. Mizuiro looked around from to women and winked to Karin before he turned back to the two women. Ishida smiled and said 'hi' before he turned back to his phone. Ichigo turned to the white haired boy who was now trying to pry of the busty woman's arms. She had fallen to her knees and embraced his waist and was crying and saying something that sounded like 'lost', 'mean' and 'kids.'

'And this is Hitsugaya Toushiro' Ichigo said, 'your turn'

'uh yeah' Karin said slowly as she looked at Matsumoto then to Toushiro and back to Matsumoto. 'Um this is Matsumoto and that is Rukia' she turned and pointed at the girl to her left. She was wearing a black dress that went to her mid tight with a big belt that was right under her breast. And she had two black stiletto heels.

He looked at her, 'As in Kuchiki Rukia?' Ichigo asked looking down at the small girl.

'Yeah what 'bout it?' she answered looking up at the tall man.

'Nothing, nothing at all,' Ichigo said, 'you want to dance?'

Karin looked over at her brother; she wondered what he was thinking about. Rukia nodded and said 'sure'. As the couple started to go over to the dance floor Karin turned to Toushiro and Matsumoto.

..

Rukia took Ichigo's hand and let him lead her over to the dance floor. Ichigo pulled her close to his body. His hands holding her close to him, and they started moving to the beat.

'You want to go take a drink' Ichigo asked after the 3rd song.

'Sure' Rukia answered. Ichigo put his arm around Rukia's waist and pulled her to the bar.

'What do you want' he asked her. She looked up at him and back at the bottles behind the bar.

'I think I will take an Apple Martini' she said after a wile. She looked up at the tall man, with the orange hair.

'Sure' Ichigo answered and turned to the bartender 'I'd like one Apple Martini and a beer'

The bartender nodded and pulled up a beer and handed it to Ichigo, he turned around, took some of the bottles and started to make the green drink. Ichigo took his wallet out and pulled a black card out and paid for the beer and the drink. Rukia took her drink and headed toward a tall table with some chairs around. They sat in silence wile sipping to there drinks.

'So, Kurosaki Ichigo eh' she said still sipping to her drink.

'Yeah, that's me' he peered down at the girl opposite off him. 'So your brother came by this morning, said he wanted to talk to dad about business'

…

Karin looked at the white hared man with the clinging woman.

'Some help please' He grunted

Karin couldn't help but laugh at the sight. She tilted her head to the side and smiled at the distressed boy. He looked at her 'Please'.

'Karin I'm going home now, do you think you can tell Ichigo' Karin turned around to see Ishida standing behind her.

'Sure, if you can take Matsumoto to a Taxi and send her home to me.' She answered. He nodded and helped Karin and Toushiro to pry off the busty woman's hand from around his waist. He pulled her hand around his neck and lifted her op from the floor. He said good bye to Mizuiro, Karin and Toushiro and half lifted half dragged the now sleeping Matsumoto. Mizuiro turned to Karin and Toshiro, and said that he was going to grab a beer and left Karin and Toushiro alone.

'Hitsugaya Toushiro eh' Karin said and turned to Toushiro 'Are you really going to marry Hinamori Momo' Karin asked.

Toushiro frowned and said 'No, where did you hear that'

Karin looked at the white haired boy, 'She told me you two were engaged.'

'No we are not; she just has a crush on me.' He told her.

She nodded 'oh' was all she said.

'So how do you know her' he asked thinking that if she was her friend he would just leave her here. But he didn't think Hinamori liked people like Kurosaki Karin.

'Nah she and my sister are best friends, she is a pain in the ass if you ask me' Karin said while rolling her eyes. 'But I think you should tell her that you are not engaged because she has your whole wedding planed out already.'

'Really you don't say.' Toushiro said while smiling. He looked over to the dance floor, 'I think your brother is done dancing'

Karin looked over to her brother who was now leading Rukia over to the bar. Karin looked a bit more at Toushiro. His white hair was standing out everywhere. He was wearing blue jeans with holes in the left knee and a white tank top with an open black dress jacked over. She looked up to his eyes; they had a blue green shade. And around his eyes he had a thin line of eyeliner. When she was standing next to him with her shoos on, he was about her height. She looked him up and down a few times.

'See something you like'

'Maybe,' she smiled. 'So, are you going to ask me to dance with you or what, if not I will just find someone else?' He smiled at her, and took her hand and dragged Karin out on the dance floor. Her thigh... touched his. Perhaps by accident or perhaps intentionally. Either way it was a magnet, and their bodies began sliding against each other as they danced. His eyes locked with hers as they slid together, her breasts pushing against his chest, his hands touching her arms, their legs moving in rhythm. Their bodies moved just slightly out of sync, so that they slid and rubbed each other. His thigh slid between hers, and she road down his extended leg allowing it to press and stimulate her between her legs. As her downward slide finished she took one hand around his shoulder and the other started sliding down towards too his now slowly erected member. As her hand started caress his member he gave out a small gasp of surprise.

'Aren't we happy today' she whispered with a demonic smile. He chuckled and lifted her chin up.

'I can be happier' he said and kissed her.

When their lips met, she felt as if every part of her had exploded. His lips were warm and soft and oh-so-inviting. She moved her hands up from his now very much erected member and took her hand up in his hair. She started rubbing against his member, she could hear his breathing speed up.

'Do you want to get out of here?' Karin asked with a small purr in her voice.

'Hell yeah' He said.


End file.
